El Plan Maestro
by canela312
Summary: esta es la historia de una plan realizado por las kunoishis favoritas de konoha para hacer caer a sus esposos y asi obtener lo que ellas desean Parejas: Naruhina Sasusaku Shikatema Choukarui EDITADO


Holy que tal decidí editar esta historia porque la leí de nuevo y no me convenció, primero porque no coincidía mucho con el anime y aunque se que aquí uno puede volarse y escribir de todo decidí cambiarlo para que quede mas genial espero que lo disfruten

El sol ya se escondía en la hermosa y tranquila aldea de la Hoja y en la casa de una rubia kunoishi llamada Ino se desarrollaba la reunión semanal de amigas que esta vez tocaba en ese lugar. Se preguntaran ¿en qué consisten estas importantes reuniones?, y la respuesta es una simple ecuación: amigas + charla + alcohol + bocadillos = esposas que llegan a las 4 am a sus hogares, algunas veces un poco pasadas de copas pero eso no es importante lo de relevancia es que desde hace un rato cierta peliazul de ojos perla esta intentando decirles algo muy importante a sus amigas pero estas ya han bebido varios vasos de "agua feliz" y ninguna se puede concentrar la peliazul suspiro y analizó el panorama, Temari estaba con Tenten en uno de los sillones haciendo competencia de quien de ellas comía mas palomitas de maíz sin beber algún líquido, Sakura por otro lado le estaba coqueteando a Ino y a Karui y es que por alguna razón el alcohol sacaba una vena casa nova en la reciente señora Uchiha y le terminaba coqueteando hasta a lo que no se movía, suspiro nuevamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y se preguntó en que momento sus reuniones se ponían tan raras era la primera vez que lo notaba y como sabía que no podrá llamar la atención de sus amigas si no las asustaba decidió tomar un libro gordo que había en la mesita que estaba a su costado y lo dejo caer de golpe sobre esta haciendo un gran ruido que terminó con todo el barullo que había en la sala y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella

-Hina chan no destruyas mi mesita- reclamó Ino

-Perdón Ino chan es que necesito contarles algo muy importante y no me tomaban atención- se excusó la aludida

-Y que tienes que decirnos he guapa- pregunto Sakura mientras le sonreía coqueta

-Pues yo eto… quería contarles…que Naruto y yo…em…-

-Hina acaso Naruto y tu no van bien en su matrimonio- pregunto preocupada Karui causando expectación y preocupación en todas

-NO claro que no vamos muy bien- negó la antigua Hyuga

-Entonces no nos preocupes mujer dinos que te pasa- la regañó Temari

-Lo que ocurre es que Naruto y yo vamos a ser padres- dijo alegre Hinata pero el resto de las chicas quedaron en shock tanto que hasta parecía que se les había quitado la borrachera

-ahora comprendo porque no querías tomar nada con alcohol- dijo Tenten

Hinata se preocupó al no notar reacción en sus amigas pero no se le puede pedir rapidez a un ebrio entonces de un momento a otro todas la abrazaron mientras lloraban dramáticamente

-que maravilloso seremos tías- celebraba Sakura

-Hay que hacer un brindis- dijo Karui mientras servía varias copas con wiski y Temari le entregaba un vaso con jugo a Hinata

-Salud porque Hinata tuvo sexo salvaje y sin protección con Naruto- gritó Ino mientras todas reían menos Hinata que estaba mas roja que la lava

-Ino no tienes porque ser tan especifica- le reclamó la peliazul a su amiga

Y así entre risas, comida y alcohol paso el rato hasta que

-Chicas se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea- dijo Ino luego de tomar un poco de sake

-Y ahora que piensas cerda-

-cállate tonta-

-que idea se te ocurrió Ino? - preguntó Temari

-Estuve pensando y…-

-wouuu Ino desde cuándo piensas? -

-Sakura chan creo que ya has bebido demasiado- la regaño Hinata

-y eres muy rencorosa ya olvida que Ino se comió tu helado cuando tenían 3 años hace un rato la estabas abrazando- dijo Tenten

-es que lo acabo de recordar y tengo que vengarme-

Dijo Sakura con voz de ebria mientras veía a Ino salir de la habitación

-cobardeee vuelve aquí-

-Esta bien entrégame ese vaso-

Exigió Karui y Sakura a la fuerza se lo tuvo que dar

-Aquí tienes helado frentona y deja de interrumpir con tu charla de borracha-

-Te amo amigaaa-

-Ino chan que nos querías decir? - preguntó Hinata

-A pues como decía estuve pensando en que sería genial que para que Hinata no tenga que sufrir esto de la maternidad sola podríamos embarazarnos también así cuando tengamos hijos tengan la misma edad asi serían compañeros ninja y grandes amigos como nosotras-

-Que lindo suena amiga del alma- Dijo Sakura llorando

-A mi me gusta la idea y a ti Hinata- Pregunto Temari

-pues yo…me gustaría mucho que nuestros hijos sean amigos irían juntos a la academia-

-Y solo nos falta la opinión de Karui-

-Ino estas loca…pero me gusta tu idea-

-Maravilloso entonces hay que planearlo-

-Planear que Ino chan?-

-No es obvio-

-Ya suéltalo rubia- Dijo Kauri mientras se tomaba lo que había quedado en el vaso de la pelirosa para evitar que esta se lo robara

-espera un momento Ino acaso planeas que todas nos embaracemos al mismo tiempo para que nuestros bebes tengan la misma edad?- Pregunto Temari incrédula

-Exacto eso es lo que quiero… ¿quién está conmigo?-

-Yo estoy contigo cerda-

-eto chicas no creen que esto es raro-

-es una idea de Ino, Hinata y sus pensamientos siempre son retorcidos-

Argumento Karui

-Hinata tiene razón esto es muy extraño-

-no seas aguafiestas Temari, estoy segura de que tu igual quieres asi que chicas digan de una vez quien entra en el plan-

-Cerda yo te apoyo-

-yo también-

-Wouu Karui no pensé que te entusiasmaras tan rápido-

-Es que ya pienso que es hora de ser madre y es mucho mejor si hay alguien que de veras te entienda cerca de ti-

-toda la razón amiga, y tu Temari que dices-

-Acepto-

-Perfecto y ahora como Hinata ya se nos adelantó solo nos queda la fase dos del plan debemos embarazarnos la cosa es que creo que algunas tomamos anticonceptivos asi que tendremos que esperar a que se nos valla el efecto de la píldora y el resto va de cuenta de cada una, ustedes ven de que forma fabricaran a ese bebe, creo que Sai tiene un Kama Sutra por ahí si alguna lo quiere se lo presto yo ya me lo se de memoria-

Dijo Ino con toda la soltura del mundo

-rubia pervertida-

-como si a ti no te gustara Temari-

-por supuesto que si pero no lo ando publicando-

-ya cállense quiero dormir-

-esta no es tu casa Sakura chan- le aclaró Hinata

\- a no? – dijo con duda una desorientada Sakura

-llamaré a Sasuke por suerte esta en la aldea- dijo Ino tomando su teléfono

-bueno yo me voy- dijo Temari

-yo igual- la siguió Karui

-adiós chicas- dijo Hinata mientras era usada como almohada por Sakura

Mientras en un lugar mas apartado estaba Ino con una vena hinchada porque el Uchiha no respondía a sus llamadas

-hola- dijo una voz adormilada desde el otro lado del teléfono

-hasta que contestas idiota ven a buscar a tu esposa-

-ella puede caminar- dijo fríamente Sasuke

-pues yo la estoy viendo y te aseguro que apenas puede-

-entonces que se quede contigo-

-ven a buscarla ahora mismo tonto-

-no lo se, tendría que levantarme y ya son como las 3 am-

-si no vienes ella se ira sola pero te aseguro que esta en esa fase de la borrachera en donde se pone a ligar hasta con las plantas y no vas a querer que ande flirteando con otros hombres de camino a casa o si-

-*con eso lo convenzo*- pensó Ino

-no te creo nada- la rubia quedó atónita por unos segundos

-*pero que hombre mas desconfiado*-

-a pues escucha esto-

Ino caminó hacia el sillón en donde estaban sus amigas y acercó el teléfono para que oyera lo que Sakura decía

-sabes Hinata eres muy hermosa y juro que si fuera lesbiana saldría contigo que dices si nos besamos solo para saber como se siente-

-sa..sa…sakura creo que es mejor que duermas si te traeré un te-

-bueno lo dejaremos para la próxima amiguita linda-

\- qué me dices Sasuke ya te decidiste y vendrás a buscarla? -

\- tu ganas ahora voy-

-bueno apresúrate antes de que siga acosando a la pobre Hinata-

Pero lo única respuesta que la chica recibió fue el tono de marcado

-Sasuke idiota me cortó-

Y luego de 10 minutos el timbre de la casa de la rubia sonó

-valla llegaste muy rápido Sasuke-

-me dijiste que me apurara no? -

-si es verdad pasa ahí esta Sakura-

-Hinata chan yo te quiero mucho y te agradezco que cuides tanto a Naruto el es como un hermano para mi y quiero lo mejor para el-

-Sakura chan no llores-

Dijo una medio asfixiada Hinata

-Sakura deja de apretar a la Hyuga-

-Sasuke kun-

-amiga puedes respirar? -

-Si Ino-

-Sakura vámonos-

Dijo el pelinegro pero en cuanto la pelirosa se puso de pie se mareo y calló de nuevo al sillón causando un largo suspiro el Sasuke que se acercó mas a ella y la cogió como un costal de papas para luego salir con un adiós

-Bueno Ino chan yo ya me voy-

-nos vemos Hinata-

Y así todas las mujeres se fueron a sus casas, pero podríamos ver que ocurre en la casa Uchiha

Sasuke estaba a punto de dormirse cuando Sakura lo llamo

-Sasuke-

-dime-

-quiero tener un bebe-

-pues tenlo-

-esta bien-

-lo vamos a hacer ahora-

Dijo la pelirosa lazándose encima de un sorprendido Sasuke-

-oye Sakura es algo tarde lo hablaremos mañana-

-no yo lo quiero ahora-

-por favor mujer crees que yo seré buen padre? -

-te acabo de decir que quiero un bebe-

-te oí pero-

-no me pongas escusas y deja las cobardías-

-yo no soy cobarde- dijo Sasuke enojado

-pues no se nota- Respondió Sakura de la misma forma

-ya me harté- Gritó Sasuke mientras volteaba el asunto y se ponía sobre la pelirosa

-tu lo pediste esta noche vamos a hacer un bebe-

y las cosas se fueron poniendo apasionadas en la habitación, Sasuke estaba a punto de entrar en Sakura hasta que en ese momento algo de lucidez llego a la mente de Sakura provocando un sonrojo de los grandes en su rostro y algo de alarma

-*el no esta usando ninguna protección y ahora que hago?* - Pensó la mujer

-espera Sasuke yo…-

-nada de esperas tu lo pediste y ahora que lo pienso ya es hora de hacer descendencia Uchiha-

Y sin mas continuó con su tarea de agrandar a la familia

-por cierto Sa-ku-ra para asegurarnos que esto funcione tendremos que repetirlo varias veces asi que prepárate cariño-

la pelirosa solo pudo tragar saliva y prepararse para una noche en vela

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Un zombie estaba trabajando en el hospital, perdón era Sakura, y ella estaba murmurando enojada

-maldito Sasuke a el no le importa desvelarse como el no tiene que levantarse temprano, aunque debo admitir que tuve una buena noche, pero me duele todo no se si odiarlo o amarlo-

-hola frentona-

-que quieres-

-valla creo que alguien ya comenzó con el plan-

\- ¿de que hablas cerda- Dijo una sonrojada Sakura

-hay no te hagas la tonta amiga es obvio que tuviste sexo anoche-

-y tu que sabes- Ino tomo una bandeja de metal que había ahí cerca y la puso frente a Sakura

-mira tu cuello mujer- La ojiverde se sorprendió

-dile a Sasuke que se controle para la próxima y que no te deje chupones tan grandes-

-ya déjame Ino-

-Bueno adiocito amiga-

Pasaron unas semanas desde aquello y ninguna de las kunoishis había actuado lo que causó la molestia de Sakura a si que ella hizo una nueva reunión esta vez en un restaurant para almorzar

-bien esto será rápido porque debo volver al trabajo- Dijo duramente Sakura mientras sacaba una bolsa pequeña de uno de sus bolsillos

-en esta bolsa hay papeles con el nombre de cada una de ustedes-

-y para que es eso sakura- Pregunto Ino

-asi elegiremos quien será la próxima en seguir con el plan-

Todas rieron nerviosas porque después de todo se habían olvidado del tema incluso Ino pero ninguna quiso decir nada por miedo a que la Uchiha se enojara

-y como sabremos que el sorteo será transparente? - Preguntó con desconfianza Karui

-si Sakura tienes que mostrarnos los papeles- Dijo Temari y todas pudieron ver lo pálida que se había puesto la pelirosa

-*demonios nunca creí que me pidieran ver los papeles mi plan se arruinó*- Pensó tristemente Sakura

-dame eso frentona-

Ino tomo la bolsa y la volteo en la mesa ahí cayeron 3 papeletas ella tomó una y la desdoblo

-esta es la mía-

Hinata tomo otra y se sorprendió al ver lo que decía-

-Ino Yamanaka…..sakura chan creo que te equivocaste escribiste el nombre de Ino chan dos veces-

-no fue equivocación Hina- Dijo Temari mostrando otra papeleta con el nombre de Ino y cuando leyeron el ultimo papel este decía lo mismo

-que demonios pretendías Sakura? -

-no es obvio? -Dijo Karui con sarcasmo

-buenas tardes que desean ordenar? -

Dijo un mesero guapo que se les había acercado, pero como en esa mesa se estaba desarrollando la quinta guerra estaba algo atemorizado

-vamos a querer unos refrescos- Dijo Hinata excluyéndose de la pelea ya que ella no entraba en su raro sorteo

-los de siempre verdad Hina? – preguntó el mesero

-*desde cuando me tiene tanta confianza este chico*- Pensó Hinata

-Si lo de siempre y podrías traerme algo de papel y un lápiz-

-claro-

Dijo el chico que luego le guiñó el ojo y se fue, Hinata decidió ignorar eso

Y se volvió a sus amigas

-eres una zorra- Dijo Ino

-cállate cerda-

-eso es trampa Sakura-

-Temari tiene razón no puedo creer que hagas eso- Reclamo Karui

Luego de 5 minutos el mesero volvió con los refrescos y la guerra calmó un poco, Hinata tomo el papel, lo cortó en trozos iguales y anotó en cada uno el nombre de una de ellas excepto el suyo y el de Sakura luego coloco los papeles en la bolsita y dijo

-chicas los papeles están listos y para que sepan que no hay fraude le pediremos al mesero que saque la papeleta-

Todas se calmaron y asintieron con la cabeza y así el mesero se acercó sin temor, eligió la papeleta y se la entregó a Hinata

-Temari chan eres la próxima- Dijo la peli azul sonriendo cálidamente a su amiga que solo la miró con terror.

Luego de beber sus refrescos entre charlas y risas todas se despidieron para seguir con sus tareas y esa misma noche en cierta casa se podía ver a una rubia con el cabello suelto caminando por la sala de su casa como si fuera un león enjaulado

-*tengo que hacerlo si en cuanto Shikamaru llegue lo voy a hacer, si esa es la actitud, lo voy a lograr quedare embarazada esta misma noche…pero el es un vago y si no quiere hacerlo…claro que no que hombre le dice que no al sexo…tal vez el, porque a veces es muy raro*-

Pensaba Temari luego se volvió a mirar al espejo sus intenciones para esa noche eran mas que obvias estaba usando una de esas pijamas sexis que tenía, se había maquillado y llevaba su cabello suelto, hasta el mas idiota del mundo se daría cuenta que lo que ella quería era hacer el amor con su vago esposo

-esta bien no debo arrepentirme Temari se valiente-

-arrepentirte de que mujer problemática-

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Temari y no pudo voltear ni hablar

-Temari ya se lo que pretendes y tengo demasiada flojera hoy así que solo relajémonos y miremos algo de televisión-

La rubia volteó sin creérselo acaso su esposo la estaba rechazando

-*no señor esto no se lo voy a permitir*- pensó la iracunda rubia

-escúchame bien vago esta noche quiero hacerlo y no me importa si tienes flojera o no-

-ya te dije que esta noche no-

-pues me da lo mismo si quieres ser violado es tu problema no el mío- Dijo colérica la mujer mientras arrastraba a su esposo a la habitación, el tenía una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, algo me dice que el solo quería jugar con su esposa porque ya sabía sus intenciones, maldito genio

Y esa es la historia de como el "pobre" de Shikamaru fue "violado" para concebir a un bebe

Pasaron otras semanas y la noticia del embarazo de Sakura ya se había expandido por la aldea de la hoja lamentablemente Sasuke no se encontraba con ella pero en la ultima visita le dijo que llegaría aproximadamente en mes y medio asi que solo faltaban unos días para volver a verlo

-bueno chicas Temari y yo ya cumplimos con el plan ahora quien sigue? -

Pregunto Sakura

-por favor frentona yo ya finiquite ese tema hace rato- Dijo Ino pícaramente

-y tu Karui?- Pregunto Temari

-yo igual, Chouji no es goloso solo con la comida saben-

Todas rieron por un rato por el comentario de su amiga hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo y todas gritaron al unísono

-Hinata como te has sentido tu eres la que tiene su embarazo mas adelantado cuéntanos que se siente- pidió Temari

-Pues en realidad una vez que pasas la fase de las náuseas y mareos todo se vuelve muy lindo mi vientre ya ha crecido un poco y Naruto kun me consiente muchísimo-

-oye Hina mi pregunta es si ustedes lo planearon o solo paso- dijo Ino entrando en su modo periodista farandulera, en ese momento Hinata enrojeció y dijo

-en realidad no lo planeamos solo paso-

todas rieron esos dos siempre tan despistados y luego siguieron conversando de otras cosas menos Hinata que voló al recuerdo de aquella noche en tan apasionada.

-ESTOY EN CASA- grito Naruto desde el portal de la puerta

-bienvenido cariño- Saludo amorosamente Hinata

-ve a darte un baño la cena estará lista en un rato- Naruto olisqueo un poco el aire y dijo emocionado

-preparaste ramen? -

-si ramen super especial para mi esposo-

-te adoro Hinata, me bañare rápido-

Naruto corrió al baño como si fuera un niño pequeño y en menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraba en la cocina de su casa solo con unos jeans desteñidos y una toalla en su cuello

-amorcito ya estoy listo, que tal esta mi ramen-

-ya está listo Naru…-

Hinata no pudo seguir hablando es cierto que llevaba casada un tiempo considerable con el rubio pero por favor tener a un adonis como esposo era algo que afectaba a cualquier mujer y mucho mas a Hinata que lo tenia en ese mismo momento frente a ella sin camisa y con algunas gotas de agua escurridizas que se negaban a dejar de recorrer el trabajado torso de su marido

-*es tan sexi*- Pensó la peliazul mientras veía una gota recorrer su abdomen hasta perderse en el pantalón

-hime despierta-

-estoy despierta- Grito la chica algo asustada al salir tan abruptamente de su ensoñación

-ya se lo que te pasa- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ladina mientras se acercaba tal depredador a su esposa

-no me ocurre nada, ve a sentarte, el ramen esta listo- Logro decir a la rápida Hinata, mientras se quitaba el delantal

-cariño yo se que es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa-

-no estoy nerviosa… que te hace pensar que lo estoy…mejor come tu ramen Naruto…si eso come Naru y deja de pensar que me pones nerviosa-

El rubio exploto en carcajadas al escuchar eso ultimo y se sentó junto a su esposa

-hime mírame a los ojos-

-ocurre algo Naru-

-nada grave solo quería recordarte que soy tu esposo y tienes completo derecho sobre mi, puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi trabajado cuerpo- Hinata enrojeció a niveles inimaginables y luego de mirar una vez mas a su esposo se desmayo

-creo que me pasé un poquito-

Se dijo a si mismo Naruto mientras cargaba a la peliazul para llevarla a la habitación, una vez que la dejo tapada se fue a la cocina a comer su preciado ramen, luego de 8 tazones decidió ir a ver a su esposa y descubrió que ella estaba aun medio inconsciente

-Naru ven a acostarte conmigo- pidió la ojiperla

-como mi amada esposa ordene- Dijo alegre Naruto mientras se quitaba sus pantalones

-*es tan guapo parece un dios del sexo…pero que estoy pensando me he vuelto una pervertida…pero creo que esto es un sueño Naru no brilla*-

-*me pregunto si le pasa algo a Hinata, me esta mirando fijo y se impresionó mucho cuando encendí la lámpara de la mesa de noche*-

-*por qué mejor no le preguntas rubio idiota*-

-*cállate zorro nadie te preguntó*-

-*ufff pero que sensible*- Bufó el zorro

-Hinata te sientes bien-

-*¿Por qué es tan guapo?* -

-anata vamos a hacer el amor ahora- rogó Hinata

-segura? Creo que no te sientes bien Hina-

-Naruto quiero que tengamos hijos-

Una gran sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del rubio no necesitó mas palabras para comenzar a juguetear con su esposa

Al otro día

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana dando de lleno en el rostro de Hinata por lo que ella se despertó pero al no querer levantarse aun se dio vuelta se acomodó mejor en su almohada y cerró los ojos pero no paso ni un minuto cuando volvió a abrirlos de golpe y comenzó a recordar la noche anterior, besos apasionados, gemidos y una danza desenfrenada desbordante de amor lo que la llevo a pensar en otro detalle

-*no usamos protección…puede que esté embarazada y ¿cuántas veces lo hicimos?*-

La mujer se sentó de golpe en la cama y comenzó a hiperventilar, se movía tanto que despertó al rubio que dormía desnudo a su lado

-Hime que te ocurre? -

-yo….yooo…yoooo…Na…Naru…eto-

Naruto un poco desesperado por la extraña actitud de Hinata la volvió a recostar en la cama, la abrazó para que ella usara su pecho como almohada y le acaricio el cabello para que se tranquilizara

-Hinata cálmate y dime que te pasa me estas preocupando-

-Naruto aún no te das cuenta de que quizás yo este embarazada?-

El rubio sonrió y dijo

-esa era la idea no?, y ahora que recuerdo tu no comiste nada a noche, debes alimentarte bien para que nuestro bebe este saludable asi que te traeré el desayuno-

El se levantó, se puso unos bóxer y cuando estaba por salir Hinata lo detuvo

-Na…Naru te puedo preguntar algo-

-dime cariño-

-como sabes eso de que debo alimentarme bien si estoy embarazada-

El rubio rio con algo de vergüenza y un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas

-es que Sai tenía varios libros sobre el embarazo asi que le pedí uno-

-oooo ya veo-

Dijo la hyuga con una ricita mientras el rubio salía de la habitación

-*parece que Naru en verdad quiere ser padre, en ese caso le concederé su deseo*-

Ella bostezó se acomodó nuevamente entre las almohadas y se dejó llevar por el sueño una vez mas, pasó cerca de media hora cuando Naruto regresó con una bandeja que tenia varias tostadas, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y chocolate caliente con malvaviscos

-Hime despierta el desayuno esta listo-

Le dijo a su esposa mientras dejaba la bandeja en el velador para después ir a su closet para sacar una camiseta que luego deslizó por la cabeza de su semi dormida esposa para que no tuviera frío

-Naru yo tengo mis pijamas-

-lo se pero a mi me gusta mas como te quedan mis camisetas, venga come algo, te lo preparé con mucho amor-

-gracias-

Luego de desayunar la pareja fue a ducharse donde hicieron el amor nuevamente para "asegurarse de que Hinata se embarazara" según lo que dijo Naruto (yo creo que el pervertido solo quería hacerlo en la ducha jajajaja)

-Hime me voy a juntar con los chicos ahora-

-esta bien quizás yo tome una siesta-

…...

-HINATA- grito Sakura haciendo que la peliazul salte del susto

-que pasa? -preguntó alarmada

-en que pensabas pervertida hace rato que te estamos hablando y no contestas y lo único que haces es sonrojarte- dijo Ino

-yo….yo solo me distraje- se excuso malamente Hinata

-por cierto Hina te preguntábamos si quieres ir a las aguas termales- dijo Karui

-esto si claro vamos-

Y fue asi como se creo una nueva generación de ninjas de Konoha fu extraño pero no se puede negar que muy divertido.

FIN

Espero que el cambio les haya gustado pienso hacer una conti de un capitulo déjenme su opinión y si quieren conti jijijijiji

Besos y abrazos

CANELA


End file.
